A Twist in Time
by Ru Shou
Summary: An AU that came out a dream, gotta hate those weird dreams.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Ranma 0.5. Please don't sue!  
  
A/N: This was written while I was bored, so I don't know how it will turn out.   
If anyone has any feedback please mail it to gou_mang@yahoo.com, please note   
that flames will be ignored. I know that nothing much changes to the best of my   
knowledge in the prologue, but there will be a few changes afterwards. Enjoy!   
  
Prologue:  
  
A red-haired girl walked in the rain, wearing a Chinese shirt and black   
pants, beside her a panda was also walking in the rain. The girl was   
following the panda unwilling, or it seemed so, as rain splashed down,   
dripping on them like tiny little needles.   
  
The rain was the least of this girl's worries. She followed the panda to   
a house nearby. 'The Tendo Dojo' it read.   
  
"What are we doing here?" The girl asked.   
  
The panda took out a sign. [Visiting one of my old friend.] it said.   
  
The girl growled. "Thanks for asking me first." She said sarcastically.   
"I never have any say in anything you do." She grumbled as she knocked   
on the door.   
  
A tall man answered the door. He had a mustache, black hair, and was   
quite well built, "Who is it?" He asked.   
  
Then he saw a panda in front of his door and gave a yelp of surprise. A   
girl walked besides him. "Oh my!" She exclaimed. "A panda came to visit   
us."   
  
Another girl who was slightly shorter than the first popped out too. She   
had short hair and looked very shrewd and calculating. "A panda?" She asked   
curiously.  
  
The red-haired girl pushed the panda out of the way. "Stop it pops, can't   
you see you're scaring the livin' daylights outta them?"   
  
The man looked very surprised. "And you are?"  
  
The red-haired girl offered a hand. "I'm Ranma Saotome..." She said. "Sorry   
about this."   
  
The man suddenly looked very excited. "Oh! Finally you're here! HAPPY DAY!   
HAPPY DAY!" He gave Ranma a big bear hug, the sudden enthusiasm starting Ranma.   
He continued "Come in, please come in! Is this panda with you? Have him come in   
also!"   
  
The man lead Ranma and the panda into his house. They all got settled down,   
while the tall girl poured some tea for them.   
  
"So, you're the one who is to marry one of my daughters right?" He asked.   
  
"Marry?" Ranma asked confused. "I don't know anything about that." She   
replied.  
  
"Nonsense, your father must have told you at one point of time." He replied,   
while the other two girls checked her out.   
  
"Uh..." The shorter girl said. "Dad, are you sure this isn't some kind of   
mistake?" She asked. "This 'son' is a girl."   
  
"What?" The guy replied. He touched Ranma's breasts, and then jumped up   
in surprise as if he touched fire. "You are a girl!"   
  
"Who's a girl?" A voice asked. As the owner the voice came down. It was   
yet another girl.   
  
"Oh, hi there, Akane." The tall girl said. "It's just Daddy has mistaken a   
girl for a guy."   
  
The guy broke into tears. "Now the two schools will never be joined."   
  
"Now, now Daddy. What made you think this Ranma was a guy?" The short-haired   
girl asked.   
  
"I supposed when Genma said 'son' he meant that he was a guy." The guy   
responded.   
  
"Does this look like a guy to you, dad?" She asked.   
  
"Stop it, Nabiki." Akane said, she turned to Ranma "Here, let me show you   
around.   
  
Before Ranma had a chance to reply, Akane dragged her out of the room.   
  
The panda at this time, managed to get his hands on some hot water. He   
tipped the kettle...  
  
With a loud splash the kettle dropped down, revealing not a panda, but   
a huge guy with glasses.   
  
The man who was known as 'daddy' saw this, he immediately ran to him giving   
him the same killer hug as before. "Saotome old friend!"   
  
"Tendo-kun!" The guy said. "How is it going?"   
  
They both burst into sudden laughter.   
  
* * *  
  
Akane led Ranma to the dojo.   
  
"Do you practice any martial arts?" Akane asked.   
  
"Well, a little." She responded.  
  
"Want to have a little sparring session with me?"  
  
"I don't hit girls." Ranma said flatly.   
  
"What?" Akane answered, a little pissed off. "You're a girl aren't you?"   
  
"Well..."   
  
"Oh, I get it!" Akane chuckled. "You're afraid that you will lose!"  
  
"I don't lose." Ranma replied softly.  
  
Now Akane was really pissed. She couldn't believe the ego of this girl.   
"We'll see about that!"   
  
"Fine." Ranma grumbled.   
  
Akane went into a simple fighting stance. With a look of disinterest Ranma   
walked into the dojo, folding her hands behind her back.   
  
Akane attacked, she charged in and threw a fury of punches. Ranma dodged   
every single one with ease. Akane saw this and decided to bring it up a   
level. She did a few basic moves, which Ranma also dodged with great   
ease.   
  
Now Akane was getting furious. "Stop dodging and start fighting!" She   
started to throw punches and kicks with great anger which were very sloppy.   
  
"No more fooling around!" Akane said. She decided to use one of the tricks   
her father had taught her a long time ago. She spun her shoulders slightly,   
while lifting her palm over her head. She slammed her hand in the direction of   
Ranma while her foot hit the floor with a loud thump.   
  
Unfortunately for Akane, Ranma was far faster than she thought. Ranma   
simply just jumped over her, slightly tapping Akane's back with her foot, which   
sent her toward the wall.  
  
CRASH! Akane's hand didn't just hit the wall it slammed through it. 'Lucky   
I wasn't hit.' Ranma thought. 'This girl is much more violent than I   
thought.'  
  
Akane withdrew her hand. "You're pretty good." She said chuckling. "Good   
thing you're a girl."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Cause I can't stand losing to a boy." Akane answered simply.   
  
"Great." Ranma said under her breath. Luckily or unluckily for her, Akane   
didn't hear her.  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere in China, an old woman with a staff was with a purple-haired girl.   
"Now, I want you to win this upcoming tournament at any cost, understood?"   
She asked in Chinese.   
  
"But, great grandmother, you know what happened the last time I did that."   
She girl responded shyly.   
  
"I don't care. They are just sore losers, if you ask me. A martial artist   
will do anything to win. In short of selling they're souls I mean." The   
old woman said.   
  
"But, I'm not a martial artist, great grandmother." She whimpered.   
  
The old woman gave the girl a violent slap. "Don't you dare say that to   
me again! If you don't win, I don't ever want to see you again, do I make   
myself clear?" She asked angrily.   
  
"Crystal." The girl replied. The girl left, and walked into the forest   
her favorite place to think things over when suddenly a handsome man with   
glasses walked toward the purpled-haired girl.   
  
"Shan Pu, what's wrong?" He asked worried.   
  
"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Shan Pu responded. "If   
I don't use it, Great Grandmother would be furious, if I do use it, I might   
hurt someone really bad again. Oh, Msu Tse, I don't know what to do."   
She replied sniffing.   
  
"Hmm, yes, it's very odd that you have dark magic while your ancestors   
failed to have it. I would suggest we get out of here, before things here   
drive you nuts. You know how people here hate the dark side of magic, run   
away with me." Msu Tse responded.  
  
"You know I can't do that." The girl replied firmly. "You know I wish   
more than anything that I could leave, but I can't. Great grandmother would   
have all the best Amazon trackers on my tail before I could get very far."   
  
"No she wouldn't, I'll make sure of that, and by the time she figures   
out, we'll be out of reach." Msu Tse said reassuringly.   
  
"I don't know, I just don't know about this."   
  
"Don't worry, I will make sure you're safe, I swear my life on it." Msu   
Tse said firmly.   
  
"I know you will, but what if we get caught? The punishment will be bad,   
worse for you." Shan Pu said.   
  
"WE WON'T GET CAUGHT!" he said harshly. Shan Pu looked up, seeing the   
determined look on his face.   
  
She nodded reluctantly. "I have a feeling you won't take no as an answer.   
You would have us run away even if you have to chain me and carry me."   
  
Msu Tse chuckled. "You know me too well, Xiao Shan, you know me too well."   
  
Hearing her 'nickname' she looked up. "I can put a veil around my room,   
that way it'll be harder for them to notice our absences. When do we leave?"   
  
"Tonight." Msu Tse said. "We leave tonight."  
  
"But, I haven't prepared at all!" She complained. "I didn't pack any   
stuff! I haven't..."  
  
Msu Tse cut her off. "I have some money. We aren't taking anything, it   
will increase risks of being discovered. Is there anyway for   
people to not know we were here?"   
  
She nodded. "A simple shadow illusion spell make people unable to sense   
anything wrong, everything will seem the way before we came here. I doubt   
they would even be able to sense your chi."   
  
Msu Tse smiled. "Make it so and let's get out of here, lest we get caught   
in the process."   
  
Shan Pu did as instructed. She glowed with a darkish aura, after a few   
moments she nodded, "It's done."   
  
"I don't feel any different. Are you sure you done it correctly?"  
  
"Silly Msu Tsu, it doesn't affect you, therefore you don't feel any different.   
So where are we heading?"   
  
He smiled. "How does Japan sound to you?"   
  
"Anywhere but here."  
  
With that, the duo started their journey.   
  
* * *  
  
Ranma sighed. She was prepared to take a shower and relaxed. She turned on the   
hot water and put her hand in the tub to test the water. It was warm enough, so   
she jumped in with a splash and relaxed.   
  
Right that instant she changed into a man. Her hair turned jet black and all her   
features became masculine.   
  
He began to relax all his muscles and closed his eyes. He thought back to his   
duel with Akane.   
  
He remembered that last move she did on him. True, Akane was no where close to   
his skill, but that move more than surprised him. Usually someone needed to run   
to get that much force, but she had just spun her body, it was him that knocked   
her toward the wall.   
  
Deciding to take his mind off it for now, he thought about what the heck his dad   
had in store for him. So far his father has more than screwed his life up, he   
didn't even want to think about what happened the last few years of his life.   
  
Suddenly, the door of the bathroom slid open. To his surprise, a very naked   
Akane walked in. Seeing him, she let out an unearthly scream that could have   
woken up the dead. After that she ran out of the room quickly, leaving him more   
or less bewitched.   
  
* * *   
  
Akane, who was very pissed off, marched into the living room. Taking a hefty   
table, she headed back to the restroom.   
  
"What are you doing?" The tall girl asked.  
  
"There is a pervert in the bathroom!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to drown that   
pervert."   
  
"What going on, Kasumi?" Nabiki asked as she walked in.   
  
"Oh, Akane is just going to drown a pervert who is in the restroom, which is   
weird. Wasn't Ranma in the restroom awhile ago?"   
  
"Why didn't you just clobber the jerk right there?" Nabiki asked. "That's what   
you usually do."   
  
"I freaked out, is that okay?" She asked, before she marched upstairs.   
  
Opening the door, she saw the guy, now fully dressed, and slammed the table at   
him. He dodged quickly as Akane started to go after him with the table.   
  
"Wait, let me explain." Ranma said.   
  
"There is nothing to explain, you pervert!" she swung the table at him again.   
  
The chase went on, right in to the room where the older Tendo and Saotome were   
in.   
  
"Wait there, Akane, call Nabiki and Kasumi in too." The elder Tendo said   
removing the table off her hand.   
  
The elder Saotome tripped Ranma and yanked him toward the table. "You too,   
Ranma, sit down."   
  
* * *   
  
It took awhile, but the two families got together around the table. The elder   
Tendo, now known as Soun, and the elder Saotome, now known as Genma, were   
explaining the situation to the children.   
  
"So, Ranma and Genma are under a curse, eh?" Nabiki asked.   
  
"Yes, the cursed springs to be exact. Cold water changes them into their cursed   
forms and hot water reverts them." Soun replied.   
  
"Ahh, I see." Nabiki said.   
  
"Anyway, the point is Ranma." Soun continued. "Ranma, this is my eldest   
daughter, Kasumi, my second daughter Nabiki, and my youngest daughter Akane.   
Pick anyone you want."   
  
"Whadda you mean, pick anyone I want?" Ranma asked.   
  
"You have to marry one of the daughters so our two schools can be united." Genma   
explained. "So, pick now."   
  
"Wait a gawd darn minute!" Ranma growled. "I'm not getting married to anyone!"   
  
Genma planted his fist on Ranma's head. "It's a matter of honor, Ranma," He   
growled. "Pick one already."   
  
"I ain't getting married to anyone!" he shouted.   
  
"May I make a suggest something?" Soun asked. "Maybe it is too quick for him to   
make a decision, how about just an engagement?"   
  
"Capital idea!" Genma exclaimed. "Engagement it will be, who do you pick son?"   
  
"I am NOT getting engaged, nor married!" Ranma said, emphasizing the fact. The   
girls didn't seem that they liked the idea any more than Ranma.   
  
"Shouldn't we have a say in this?" Akane complained.   
  
Then things just became worse when everyone had they're own opinion about   
things. Chaos soon ensued as the fighting became fiercer.   
  
"If I may make a suggestion..." Nabiki said trying to get everyone's attention,   
"IF I MAY MAKE A SUGGESTION!" She said louder, getting everyone's attention.   
When she made sure everyone was listening, she spoke up. "It isn't a good idea   
to force him into something he doesn't want. Besides, we're not too crazy about   
being engaged to someone who we don't even know. How about we propose to delay   
this engagement until we get to know each other better?"   
  
Everyone else began to think on it, most started to nod reluctantly.   
  
"I agree with Nabiki, although I don't find it very likely that I'll like this   
pervert!" Akane exclaimed.   
  
"Who are you calling a pervert, you un-cute, tomboy! Plus, it was you who walked   
in on ME, or need I remind you?"   
  
"What did you call me?!" Akane growled.   
  
"You heard me: UN-CUTE TOMBOY!"   
  
Wham! A table flew over and slammed right into Ranma's face.   
  
"Look they are getting along already." Soun said chuckling. Then Soun and Genma   
burst into laughter.   
  
Ranma groaned. It was going to be a long week, he felt so, he knew so.   
  
End of Prologue.   



End file.
